I Understand
by LMG
Summary: REPOST HarryDraco After an accident, Harry must deal with the consequences. And who better to help him than his very own hated enemy, Draco Malfoy. Slash, bonding, mpreg. ---ON HIATUS SEE AUTHORS NOTES, PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

Thank you to ALL my reviewers and to ALL my readers!

Disclaimer: This will be the only place that my disclaimer will be for this story. This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Thank you to Merlin, GoldenSunnyGrl, and Malombra for being such great BETA'S.

**AU.**

ENJOY!

**I UNDERSTAND**

**Revelation**

Why, oh why, he asked himself, had he fallen asleep on the Astronomy Tower? He supposed the lack of sleep last few weeks had finally caught up to him and he had just, for lack of a better description, _crashed_. The nightmares were steadily getting worse and the pain in his scar had been burning for weeks. The cool night air seemed to help him relax enough to sleep, hence the situation he was in.

He was jarred from his restless slumber when he found himself lying on the floor staring up at the star filled night sky. Rolling off the edge of a parapet where you had previously been asleep was enough to waken anyone. _HA!, Lucky for him that he had fallen_ into _the Tower and not _out _of it, _he laughed at himself mockingly. What's a few more bruises? Just add them in with the rest.

Groaning and stretching, he picked up his cloak and left to make his way back to the Gryffindor common room. He was not sure he could answer any questions this late at night, hopefully, his friends were already in bed. Besides, he didn't want to worry them, and answers were few and far between right now. He could really do without all the nagging as well.

Before leaving the Tower, he stopped to listen carefully for any indication that Filch and his tattle-tale feline, Mrs. Norris, were out for a late night prowl, eager to hand out detentions. Kwikspell not withstanding, you'd think the barmy git would have a hobby, or something to pass his time, other than slinking around the halls in the dead of night in search of stray students.

Not hearing a sound, he put on the invisibility cloak and stepped into the dungeon corridor. He had been walking for only a few minutes when he heard voices coming from an empty classroom. Drawing his invisibility cloak tighter around himself, he crept closer to listen. The voices were coming out of the Potions classroom, and that meant one of those voices belonged to none other than the most hated professor here at Hogwarts...Professor Snape.

Cursing the fate that had placed him here at this particular moment in time, he was about to walk on when he heard the name 'Voldemort'. Although he knew that Snape was a double agent working against Voldemort, he did not know that there was any one else at the school doing the same. He didn't recognize the other voice, but he could tell from the tone that the person speaking held no love for the creature Tom Riddle had become.

_Bloody hell, I'm tired, _he thought, but his feet would not move on until he found out who the other speaker was.

Trying to make no sound, he squeezed through the opening left by the partially closed door and into the classroom. He was shocked by what he saw.

It was Malfoy! A bruised and bloody Malfoy at that. What in bloody hell was going on here? Why was the greasy git just standing there? Why didn't he help him? He went to throw off his cloak and reveal himself when Malfoy starting speaking.

Harry gasped when he heard what Malfoy was saying. A gasp that was thankfully covered up by the sound of his hated enemy's grief.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok, everyone knows that this is a REPOST. I hope that it gets the same acceptance that it originally had before deleted by FFN.

ENJOY!

LMG


	2. Chapter 2

**THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE.**

In the past few months my family and I have had to deal with multiple deaths. Unfortunately for me, I seem to be the one in the family that is able to deal with the things that need to be done better than most. It has not been easy.

I wanted to let everyone know that I have not given up on my writing. I plan on starting the next chapters for each of my stories soon and just wanted everyone to know that I am still here and will be back shortly.

Please be patient.

Thank you,

LMG


	3. Chapter 3

This is a repost of an earlier story.

Thank you to my BETA: Malombra.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. belong to JKR. I am not JKR. Therefore, Harry Potter and Co. are just here for me to play with. And I do so love to play…

Pairing: Harry/Draco so this is SLASH.

Summary: After an accident, Harry must deal with the consequences. And who better to help him than his very own hated enemy, Draco Malfoy. Slash, bonding, Mpreg.

**MY STORY IS AU.**

ENJOY!

**I UNDERSTAND**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**GRIEF**

Professor Severus Snape was sitting at his desk in the Potions classroom grading the essays that the third years turned in that Friday morning. _Fairywings before dragon scales in a memory potion? And here I thought that the Ravenclaws were suppose to be the ones with the brains_, he thought, _dunderheads and idiots all of them! _He was going to run out of red ink before he was finished and he knew he didn't have any in his personal stores.

Disgustedly he looked down, it looks as if I've stabbed a rodent and allowed it to run rampant over the papers he though as he noticed that he was low on ink. Besides, the students probably think I do that anyway. No, the headmaster would not be pleased if he found out. Oh well, I must keep that in mind for future reference.

That means a trip to Hogsmead tomorrow. He needed stuff anyway so he would just get what he needed for his classroom stores as well. At least it wasn't a Hogsmead weekend and there would be no students running around eating sweets and drinking that dreadful tasting Butterbeer.

He had just stood up to check his storeroom and make a list when the door to the classroom crashed open. The door banged against the wall with a loud noise and a cloaked figure stumbled in. His wand was out in a second and a curse on his lips when the figure held out a white, shaking hand and whispered "professor" before falling to the floor in a dead feint.

Hurrying to the crumpled body lying in the middle of the classroom, he ripped back the hood of the cloak to see the broken and bloodied face of Draco Malfoy.

"Oh, my dear boy, what have you done now?" He whispered with an audible shaking to his voice. Picking up the unconscious boy he set him down on the table nearest to the door. He quickly performed a spell to check on the injuries the boy had received that night. Voldemort was becoming more and more angry with Draco's refusal to take the Dark Mark and tonight it looked as if the young Malfoy Heir had pushed him to far.

"I told you your mouth would get you into trouble that your wand couldn't get you out of. But do you listen?" Snape sighed as he looked down at the boy who had forced him to care. _Of course he doesn't_, he said to himself, _he learned it from you_.

Muttering what few healing charms that he knew, Snape was glad to see the tension leave Draco's face and his breathing returning to normal. He left him to get water and a cloth to clean the blood, and other fluids, from his face. He preferred this methods to the magical one. He felt it made the other person feel better. As with potion making, this method was more hands on. Something he could touch, could feel. He would have gone into the medicinal arts but for the fact that he could do few healing charms and well, he just wasn't a people person. He hated the whining and crying a sick person was wont to do.

As far as he knew, he was the only person that was allowed to touch him at all thanks to Lucius' treatment of his son. Draco would try to kill anyone who tried. He would never admit it but cleaning the young boy up after every meeting made him feel better as well. That way he knew he was going to make it. And if this ever got out his reputation for being a cold hearted bastard would be ruined. We couldn't have _that _now could we.

Draco moaned and opened his eyes to see his favorite professor, and fellow spy, staring intently down at him with his familiar scowl gone. Right then Draco knew that it was bad. He winced slightly but said nothing as Severus finished cleaning his face. Putting the cloth back into the now bloodied water, the older man silently waited for him to speak.

"Water…" he tried to whisper but was unable to get it past the dryness in his mouth. His tongue felt swollen and there was a faint, kind of bitter, taste in his mouth. Probably blood from where he had bitten down when he tried not to scream out his agony.

Everything hurt.

Classic signs of _crucio_, the thought ran thru his head.

How many times? He had lost count after five. _Doesn't matter_, he thought to himself with an internal groan, _I survived_.

Snape must have understood what he had been trying to say because he heard _accio glass _and then he was holding a glass of water to his lips. After taking a few sips, Draco pulled his head back and sighed.

"Thank you. Vol...Voldemort…"

Severus still had not spoken. He knew that Draco would tell him everything he had found out when he was ready to speak. He never pushed him to talk just waited for him to speak. What he said next chilled him to the very inner core of his being.

"Voldemort raped my mother again tonight."

With that sentence the control Draco had over his emotions broke and the shaking and sobs covered the sound of a gasp that came from neither men in the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THIS IS A REPOST OF A STORY THAT WAS DELETED MORE THAN A YEAR AGO ON FNN. IT HAD ONE CHAPTER TO GO WHEN IT WAS DELETED. I HOPE THAT I WILL BE ABLE TO REPOST ALL CHAPTERS AND THAT IT DOES NOT HAPPEN AGAIN.

THANK YOU FOR ANYONE THAT READ AND REVIEWED LAST TIME AND THIS TIME AROUND. MOST PEOPLE DO NOT UNDERSTAND HOW GOOD A FEELING IT IS WHEN A READER ASKS ABOUT A STORY AND WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO IT.

ENJOY!

LMG


	4. Chapter 4

This is a repost of an earlier story.

Thank you to my BETA: Malombra.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. belong to JKR. I am not JKR. Therefore, Harry Potter and Co. are just here for me to play with. And I do so love to play…

Pairing: Harry/Draco so this is SLASH.

Summary: After an accident, Harry must deal with the consequences. And who better to help him than his very own hated enemy, Draco Malfoy. Slash, bonding, Mpreg.

**MY STORY IS AU.**

ENJOY!

**I UNDERSTAND**

**HORROR**

Harry was glad that his gasp had been covered up by the sounds of Draco's soft crying. He was absolutely dumbfounded. All these years he had thought that Draco was well on his way to becoming the next generation of Death Eater. For six years he had hated him, despising him for every hurt he had caused him and his friends. Now, in their 7th year he finds out that everything he had thought about the other boy was a lie.

In that instance Harry knew that Draco acted as he did to keep himself alive, and possibly insane. Something he knew very well from experience. Harry had noticed that the confrontations between himself and Draco had slacked off in the last few months. _Now you know why Potter_, he thought to himself.

Harry knew all about instinct. His mother had died to save his life and there was no way he was going to die by the same hand that had taken his parents lives. He did what he had to do. Plain and Simple. What's the Muggle saying _don't sweat the small stuff_. Harry had to live by that rule.

Knowing that he couldn't leave until he had heard all that Draco had to say, Harry settled himself as quietly as possible into a chair at the end of the table behind where Draco lay. Making sure that the cloak covered every part of his body he got ready to listen. A new respect for the Slytherin started deep within him. _Let's not take it to far_, he thought sarcastically, _this fascination with his enemy had caused him more trouble than he was worth in just this little time._

Draco had finally gotten hold of his emotions. Sitting up he glanced at his professor just missing the look on Snape's face that his words had caused. Harry, on the other hand, **had** seen what Draco had not. In an unguarded moment Snape had let his true feelings show. Harry saw disbelief, loathing, frustration, and extreme anger all war with each other on the older man's face. Filing that information for later use, he concentrated on the blond-haired boy that was now sitting up on the table.

Not looking at Snape, Draco started to talk softly. I had never heard anyone's voice sound so dead. "My father had a Revel tonight. He had hopes that tonight I would take the Dark Mark. When I refused he cast _crucio_ on me." His voice hardening with hate, for his Father or for himself it was unclear, Draco continued. "The others just watched, laughing. I managed to stay standing for the first one but by the second I was on the floor curled up in a ball. I refused to scream so he cast it again. By then I was too far gone to make any sound. That's when the beatings began. Each one of those present taking a turn kicking and hitting me."

"I am not sure how long this went on. It stopped suddenly when Voldemort arrived. I HATE HIM! How could he think that doing this would make me agree to become little more than a slave?" Draco took a moment to calm himself back down the silent tears running down his pale cheeks had clogged his voice. He had been aware that his voice had risen and he was practically yelling. Taking a drink from the glass sitting next to him, he drew a deep breath and continued speaking. The contempt in his voice easily recognizable.

"Voldemort told me he was disappointed in me. That he had had such high hopes and I had ruined them. **As if I cared**. He wondered what my punishment should be. I struggled to my feet. I asked him if letting me go was an option. No, right…out of the question. Laughing, he agreed with me. The others were laughing as well and that made me sick. Puppets all of them! He cast _crucio _on me and I passed out."

"When I awoke my Mother was there. She was terrified. Lucius told her that she was going to pay for her son's refusal tonight." Draco's breathing was harsh in the silence. Harry could feel his own tears running down his cheeks now but was too afraid to brush them away for fear of being discovered. His respect for the Slytherin grew even more as he watched the other boy wrestle his emotions back under that famous Malfoy control. It took a few minutes before he could continue.

Draco felt drained. He was also angry with himself. The pride of being a Malfoy was also the pride that kept him from becoming one of Voldemort's minions. His name was all he had from his family. That and his fortune and he would give it all up to have a normal loving family.

He was not telling Snape everything. What he had been feeling and his thoughts were none of his professors business. Nor the Headmasters whom Snape was going to be visiting after he and Draco were done. It was their routine. He told Snape, Snape told Dumbledore. What Dumbledore did with the information Draco did not know?

But what Draco had been thinking right before losing consciousness was his own business.

Shaking from the aftereffects of multiple _crucaitus_ curses he saw a pair of green eyes covered by glasses and a head of hair he was dying to tame. _Oh God, why did it have to be him?_ Draco thought to himself, you don't fancy him. you hate him. Now get this over with so that you can go to bed. The thought of bed made him think what it would be like to get his fantasy in his bed.

Grunting, Draco slid off the table and started to pace back and forth while Snape stood there with his arms crossed over his chest, watching him. Stopping several times to speak he would shake his head and continue his pacing. He could find no words to bring to horrific images out. Shuddering he came to a stop in front of the older man. He could tell that his words were affecting him but Draco was sure the other man would never let him see. With tears flowing down his face he told his friend about the brutal rape of his own Mother.

"She tried to run. It was quite, eerily quite. She was afraid to even scream. I tried to go to her. I fought the men holding me but I was too weak. They forced me to watch. I yelled at her to run but it was too late."

His breathing becoming ragged, he fought for control once again. "Lucius was the one who caught her. He held his own wife for Voldemort to rape. This was, to me, an affront to everything that he says about family. He started telling her how much she would like it. She just lay there, not fighting. I somehow managed to break away from my captors. Lucius saw this and cast _crucio_ on me before I had taken two steps. He pulled my mothers robes up and Vol...Voldemort lay on top of her."

Wiping at the tears on his face Draco felt suddenly weak and so tired. His knees gave way and he sank to the floor sobbing. Snape knelt beside him but did not take him in his arms like he wanted to do. He had to let Draco talk knowing that this would help him heal. He had not spoken a word for over an hour. Snape's face was blank except for his yes which burned black with anger.

"She...she just lay there. Her face, Oh God, her face was so blank. She made no sound. You could hear Voldemort's grunts and the others laughter. There was a ringing in my ears but I knew she made no sound. When he was done he got up and laughed at her. Lucius left her on the floor with her robes pushed up. They left then. THEY LEFT HER THERE! I crawled to her but she wouldn't look at me. She wouldn't answer my pleas for her to say something. I fixed her robes and picked her up to take her to her room. She still had not spoken by the time we got there. I left her there with a loyal house-elf and came back here. She wouldn't look at me. She wouldn't speak to me."

"And I left her there...again," he whispered the tears still falling down his face.

When he had said nothing more after a few minutes, Snape felt he was done. He withdrew a vial from his robes and handed it to Draco. Speaking for the first time in over an hour he told him, "it is a dreamless sleep potion. Go to your room and we will talk again in the morning."

Taking the vial from Snape he slowly got up to leave. Stopping at the door Draco glanced back to his friend and with a voice choked with emotion he asked, "does it get any easier?"

Snape walked to the boy and putting his hand on his shoulder squeezing gently. For once he was not ashamed for Draco to see the emotion on his face. "No it doesn't, but we deal with it the best that we can. Remember, I understand." Nodding Draco walked from the room. Snape sighed and exited the room no doubt on his way to the Headmasters office.

As the door to the classroom closed, Harry finally let his emotions break free. It had hurt immensely trying to hold everything in. Great shudders and gasps for air signified how strongly he felt about what he had just heard. It had taken all of his willpower not to go to Draco and offer him the comfort that he so desperately needed. His own personal pain was nothing to what he was feeling for the other boy.

He whispered Snape's final words to Draco, "I understand."

As he got up to leave he vowed that he would find a way into that boy's heart because tonight, Draco had found his way around the walls that Harry had built straight into his.

He was going to help him. Whatever the cost.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is a repost of an earlier story.

Does anyone know what FanBox is?

ENJOY!

LMG


	5. Chapter 5

This is a repost of an earlier story.

Thank you to my BETA: Malombra.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. belong to JKR. I am not JKR. Therefore, Harry Potter and Co. are just here for me to play with. And I do so love to play…

Pairing: Harry/Draco so this is SLASH.

Summary: After an accident, Harry must deal with the consequences. And who better to help him than his very own hated enemy, Draco Malfoy. Slash, bonding, Mpreg.

**MY STORY IS AU.**

ENJOY!

**I UNDERSTAND**

**THOUGHTS**

By the time Harry walked from the classroom, both Snape and Draco had disappeared. It had taken longer to get his emotions under control than he had thought it would. Starting off towards the Gryffindor House, he only got a few steps before stopping. With a muffled curse he turned around going back the way he had come.

As he made his was to the Slytherin House, Harry wondered just what the hell he was doing. Just making sure he gets there safely, he told himself.

_Like you would pass up a chance to watch him unobserved his voice in his head said mockingly_.

**SHUT UP! **Harry could hear the laughter. _Stupid voice. Go away._

He caught up to the Slytherin just before he got to the door to their common room. Harry was surprised when the blond walked past the door to another smaller portrait further down the corridor. He hurried to get closer to hear the password to this new unexplored place, one which was not on the Marauder's Map. Did he have his own rooms? And if so why? He wasn't a Prefect or the Head Boy.

Harry came to a stop right behind Draco and was surprised to see the person in the portrait was none other than Lucius Malfoy, Voldemort's second-in-command, a Governor of this school, and Draco's father.

_Wonder how much this privilege cost him? _Harry thought to himself.

It was not surprising that the man in the portrait looked coldly at his son and said in a voice that could freeze ice, "Password".

Draco snickered, yes he snickered, and said calmly, "Potter".

The man in the portrait glared at his son for a few seconds before the door swung silently open. Harry stood there in shock. His name! Draco used _his name _as his secret password. What? How? Of course! It makes perfect sense.

Who would think that the Slytherin Prince would have the name of his enemy, the Gryffindor Golden Boy, as his password? It was ingenious! Harry would have laughed out loud if he had been able too. As it was he was so caught up in his mirth that he almost forgot why he was here.

Grabbing the portrait before it fully closed, Harry stepped in right after Draco, following him down the hallway. He did not follow him into the room but caught a glimpse inside when Draco opened the door. It had to be the 7th year boy's room because it looked exactly like the room he shared with Ron, Dean, and Neville.

He has a secret way in. Makes sense considering what he had found out tonight. Harry left and headed back to his room. He was suddenly very tired. And confused, but mostly tired.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Saturday was a day for relaxation for most of the school. Too bad Harry couldn't relax. When the others had tried to drag him to breakfast he had refused. For some reason he was not at all hungry. When they had finally left he sighed and stretched out on his bed. His brain was trying to muddle through everything that he had heard last night. So much of what had happened in the past made sense now.

Like the time in Potions a few weeks ago, Harry could have sworn he felt someone staring at him. But as soon as he turned around to see who it was no one was even looking his way. And the time he had caught someone looking it had been Draco. The blonde Slytherin had glared at him and then glanced away but Harry was sure that he had seen the boy blush. He had caught him staring two more times before class was over. He had lost a total of 10 points that day from Snape for not paying attention.

And there was the time in Care of Magical Creatures when Hagrid had brought in some blast-ended skewerts. How he had managed to convince Dumbledore to let Hagrid bring those things back was beyond him. The day had been overcast but it had not started raining yet. As the class listened to Hagrid, who had one of the creatures on a leash out of its pen, a great bolt of lightening hit somewhere in the Forbidden Forest.

The blast-ended skewert, being a somewhat electrical creature, took it personal. It knocked Hagrid over in its frenzy and when the half-giant hit the ground the leash was torn from his grasp. The frightened creature then started to run straight for the Trio who had rushed to help Hagrid. Harry had pushed Hermione out of the way of the charging beast and had turned to run when the thing was on him, knocking him heavily to the ground.

But before it could do any injury to the fallen boy, he had felt the weight leave his back and turning he saw the creature floating above him still growling and fighting to reach him. Harry had scrambled out from under the floating creature and turned to thank Hermione whom, he was sure, had to be the one who had saved him. Imagine his surprise when his savior turned out to be Malfoy. Malfoy had saved his life? Malfoy had saved his life! Everyone was staring in shock at him but all he did was put away his wand and sneered at Harry.

"Slipping Potter?" Was his only comment before he turned to head back to the castle head held high and proud pureblood walk.

Then there were the rumors. Rumors that Harry secretly hoped were true. He knew that Draco had taken a lot of flack from his fellow Slytherin's for saving the Boy Who Lived.

He was amused when Draco's explanation finally made its way back to him. _"_And why should I have Potters blood all over me. It might ruined my expensive new robes. Besides I will be the one to take Potter out, not some scaly beast."

Harry had laughed for days when he heard that. He was sure that only a few people caught Draco's reference to Voldemort. As a matter of fact, that was when Harry started to suspect that Draco was not whom he seemed.

His favorite rumor had to be the one that the Slytherin had been asking questions about him. And not just any questions but personal questions. Why would Draco want to know what kind of shampoo I use or why are all my clothes two sizes too big?

The one that made him laugh the most was a rumor that the blond Slytherin had a thing for the dark haired Gryffindor. Funny huh? Wasn't it? Merlin, wasn't it!?

"ARG!" Harry snarled to the empty room. Not wanting to stay indoors any longer Harry grabbed his Firebolt and left the room. Flying would help him sort everything out. Harry loved to fly, it was the only place he really felt in control.

As he got to the Quidditch field the Hufflepuff's were leaving. Their team had not won a match against Gryffindor since Harry's arrival. Ignoring the dirty looks from the other students Harry mounted his broom and flew as high up as he could stand. The air was this here and it was bitterly cold, but it helped to clear his head.

Something had made Draco change. He no longer fought with Harry, actually he no longer fought with anyone. He never instigated any argument and he always walked away when Harry tried to get a rile out of him. Even Ron had admitted that Malfoy was acting like a decent person.

Hermione had had a calculating look in her eye for a few weeks now and whenever Harry mentioned the way Draco had changed she would just look at him closely. She never said a word though. He finally quit talking about it for fear that Hermione his friend, and the smartest kid in the school, would find out his deepest secret.

Noting that the sun had gone down he was surprised by how late it had gotten. Deciding that he still wasn't hungry he headed for his room. He was going to take a shower and then study some before going back to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

THIS IS A REPOST OF A STORY THAT WAS DELETED MORE THAN A YEAR AGO ON FNN. IT HAD ONE CHAPTER TO GO WHEN IT WAS DELETED. I HOPE THAT I WILL BE ABLE TO REPOST ALL CHAPTERS AND THAT IT DOES NOT HAPPEN AGAIN.

THANK YOU FOR ANYONE THAT READ AND REVIEWED LAST TIME AND THIS TIME AROUND. MOST PEOPLE DO NOT UNDERSTAND HOW GOOD A FEELING IT IS WHEN A READER ASKS ABOUT A STORY AND WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO IT.

ENJOY!

LMG


	6. Chapter 6

This is a repost of an earlier story.

Thank you to my BETA: Malombra.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. belong to JKR. I am not JKR. Therefore, Harry Potter and Co. are just here for me to play with. And I do so love to play…

Pairing: Harry/Draco so this is SLASH.

Summary: After an accident, Harry must deal with the consequences. And who better to help him than his very own hated enemy, Draco Malfoy. Slash, bonding, Mpreg.

**MY STORY IS AU.**

ENJOY!

**I UNDERSTAND**

**TRAINING**

Draco was exhausted Sunday morning when he and his friends got to the Great Hall for breakfast. It had taken awhile to calm Lydia down. After she had fallen asleep, he had told the others everything he knew about what had happened.

Vince and Greg were upset enough to curse You-Know-Who but were wise enough not too. Pansy was silent and still for a few minutes before going white and leaving the room. Draco knew he would have to console her sometime today. He was hoping he could get some sleep before that happened. They all knew that she was on her way to the Astronomy Tower to scream and let out her anger. It was her only release other than crying on Draco's shoulder.

Vince and Greg then performed the spell that added the Neimitz's name to the wall of the Slytherin Common Room. Its mural was of a snake getting ready to strike, the rubies in its eyes always glowed for days after a name was added. Surrounding the snake was all the names of those Slytherins who had fallen in the fight against not just You-Know-Who but the Dark as well. It was a big list. Only those loyal to the light could see the list. Those students who had taken the Dark Mark knew something was there but no amount of spells could ever reveal it to them as Slytherins did not give away their secrets easily.

As he sat there quietly discussing the day's events with his friends, Pansy had still not returned from the Tower. She would be gone for hours, he knew. He pushed his breakfast around on his plate; suddenly, he was not so hungry. Feeling someone watching him, he glanced up and caught Potter staring at him. He glared back, but for once Potter did not return the glare and he was surprised when the Boy Who Lived lifted the glass that he was drinking from and saluted Draco with it.

Draco was so surprised that all he could do was stare. W_hat the hell was that all about_, he thought to himself. Did Harry Potter, Gryffindor Golden Boy, just acknowledge Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince? Before he could respond in any way, Potter had turned his attention to his best friend Weasley laughing in response to whatever it was that the red head said.

It was time for the friends to go to their regular Sunday training. Draco sent Vince to get Pansy while he and Greg started off towards Dumbledore's office. They had training with the Headmaster every Sunday after breakfast until lunch; and then with Snape after lunch until dinner. After dinner, Draco went back to the dungeons to train privately with Snape. As they walked to Dumbledore's office, Draco thought back to what Harry had done at breakfast.

What in the world was that all about?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry had had a restless night. He spent most of the night wondering how to go about telling Ron, Neville, and Hermione about what he had overheard. He would tell them, he knew that much for sure, but **what** he would tell them he had not yet decided. He wouldn't tell them everything. That was for Draco to do.

_Draco...did I just call him by his first name? _Harry thought in amazement. _Let's just hope I don't slip and call him that to his face._ He decided he would tell them after breakfast;but before they went to their regular Sunday training.

At breakfast, Harry noticed Draco looking across the Hall at him and couldn't resist lifting his glass in a salute. He smiled at the other boy's look of surprise and then turned to Ron, who was asking if he was ready to go.

"Time for battle Harry, old friend. Maybe this time you can knock Snape on his ass!"

Hermione laughed along with them as the three of them left the Hall headed for the dungeon. It was Ron's fondest wish that Harry knock Snape for a loop. Every Sunday he was sure that today was going to be the day that Harry did this for him. But Harry never did. Personally, Ron thought that Harry was holding back. So did Hermione. They had talked about this; and had come to the realization that Harry was afraid to lose control of his powers. There was no telling what he could do if he ever did.

Every Sunday between breakfast and lunch, the Trio and Neville met Snape in a deserted classroom to train in defending against the Dark Arts. This training was nothing like the class**;** this was intense training that often left one or two of them injured. They had training with Dumbledore after dinner until 9:00 and Harry had training alone with the Headmaster until 11:00.

Neville had become an integral part of their group last year when they had to save Ron from a poisoning. They needed supplies from the greenhouse and Professor Sprout was away. Since Neville was a mini Professor Sprout they had turned to him for what was required to heal Ron. They had never regretted asking Neville to join their group. All four of them had a significant, unique role in this group. Neville was their healer, Ron was the statistician, Hermione the brains, and Harry was the power.

They had foiled many of the Dark Lord's plans, but lately he had gone disturbingly quiet. He had stopped the overt killings and apparently gone underground. Both Ron and Hermione thought he was gathering power for a big battle**.** Snape and Dumbledore agreed with them. Ron was one of the best-kept secrets of the Light. He played his part of the bumbling best friend and side-kick of the Boy Who Lived with the finesse of a Shakespearean actor. No one knew that the strategies for the battles came directly from him. Between Hermione's ability in the research department, Neville's uncanny healing abilities with his plants, and Ron's tactical genius; Harry had a great group, not to mention some really fantastic friends.

Before they even got through the door Snape started flinging curses at them. They had been talking and had not realized that they were right at the door to the classroom they used for training. Ron was the first through the door, so he was the first to go down. Hermione managed to evade the first curse thrown at her but fell with the second. Harry had erected a shield around himself, but by the fifth curse it had broken and he too was lying on the floor shamefacedly staring up at the scowling face of his Potions Professor.

"Very good, Mr. Potter. You managed to get your team killed. Never walk casually into a place that you don't know is protected." The sarcasm dripping from his voice made Harry wince, he knew better. This thing with Draco was messing with his mind.

"Sorry, Professor," was all that Harry could say in their defense.

"Humph," said Snape and then released them from the curses that had them on the floor. "Mr. Longbottom will not be here today, as the mandrakes are ready to be cultivated. I have assigned him some different training tomorrow. Mr. Potter, you will need to be here right after dinner." Snape turned from them and crossed to the other side of the room where a big map was up on the wall. Ron and Snape had been working on this map trying to locate Voldemort. As of yet, they had had little success.

Hermione went to the books situated on the desk on the other side of the room; she was working on finding out all the pertinent information on a curse that they had heard You-Know-Who had been searching for. It was ancient magic and all that she had been able to find out so far was that the magic needed to use this curse was more good than bad in nature. Of course, she believed that there was no line between good and bad magic. Magic was magic, and it was the user of that magic that determined whether it was used for good or evil.

The curse was the _Septimeital_. It was designed to take the one cursed and _**separate**_ them from themselves. How it actually worked she had yet to discover, but she would, as it was her job to know.

Snape left Ron at the board with their correspondence and went to Harry to start their training. Harry and Snape had come to an understanding a long time ago. They didn't like each other, but that kept neither one of them from doing what they must. It was an uneasy truce.

Snape and Harry paired off. "Today we will be practicing the defense against the _Tottertal _curse. This curse, when done properly, makes the one cursed to walk unsteadily and be unable to concentrate. The counter to this curse is _Wildewail, _which reflects the curse back unto the one who cast it. Ready?"

Harry nodded and got ready to throw the counter curse. He watched Snape closely but he never gave away when he was ready to cast the curse. He never gave _anything_ away. After two minutes of watching Snape closely Harry just barely had time to say the curse before Snape had muttered _Tottertal. _Harry got out _wild _before the curse hit him and instantly Harry was unable to concentrate and ended falling on his bottom like a baby just learning to walk.

From his position at the map, Ron had to stifle a giggle at Harry sitting on the floor with a confused look on his face. Seeing the Professor's glare, he got back to responding to the letters that he and Snape had sent off last week.

"_Finite Incantatum_" Snape said.

Harry's head cleared and he looked up at his Professor with a sheepish look on his face. "That curse is wicked," he said as he grinned up at him.

"Explain to me what you felt," Snape commanded, his usual smirk prominent on his face. They spent the next two hours discussing the curse and its side effects before once again getting up and practicing. By the time the left for lunch all three of them were sore from falling on their butts and not one time had they been able to anticipate Snape's casting.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Draco and Greg waited for Vince and Pansy at the foot of the Gargoyle that guarded the entrance to Dumbledore's office. It was easy to tell that Pansy had been crying but Draco was glad to see that she had herself back under control.

"Buttercup worms," said Draco.

_Ew! _he thought with a shiver, _who would eat worms? _

As they entered the room he could see that the Headmaster was waiting for them. Draco knew that they would talk about everything that had happened this weekend and training today would not happen. He realized he was right when the old man started speaking.

Dumbledore looked at all four of them in turn and sighing, he said, "you are all aware of what has happened this weekend?" He didn't wait for their acknowledgement but continued, "you also know the reasons behind what was done. The struggle is escalating and Voldemort's madness has become increasingly, but not surprisingly, unstable. Draco, do you think you can get your Father to see this and help us?"

Draco winced at this; he didn't want to discuss his Father. "No, Headmaster, I don't think that my Father will turn against Voldemort. Though I do know that all of them are worried about his deterioration. They believe that this new spell will set everything to rights and that the old Voldemort will be back. I am sorry that I can not find out anything more about this spell."

Dumbledore was nodding his head the entire time that Draco spoke. "It is as I thought. Pansy, what of your Father?"

Pansy paled at the mentioned of her Father. "The same as Draco's. They know something is wrong but they all believe that this spell will save him. They are afraid of him. He is… worse than before. None will leave him, now. They will die if they try." Pansy's breathing was harsh when she finished, she knew her Father would rather die than leave the Dark Lord and it tore her to pieces every time something else happened.

Dumbledore did not ask Vincet or Gregory about their parents. Both of their Fathers were in Azkaban thanks to Harry and his group. He knew it was time to tell them about the other group. But still he waited. After his and Snape's discussion the previous night, Dumbledore had agreed to wait one more week.

They continued to talk, Dumbledore pulling all the information that he could from them. After only two hours he released them; ordering them back to the dungeons for some sleep. He knew what Snape had planned for them today and since they had been up all night, they would need their wits about them to get through this afternoon.

They all trudged tiredly to the Slytherin dorm room for a few hours of sleep. No one bothered to talk on the way there.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

THIS IS A REPOST OF A STORY THAT WAS DELETED MORE THAN A YEAR AGO ON FNN. IT HAD ONE CHAPTER TO GO WHEN IT WAS DELETED. I HOPE THAT I WILL BE ABLE TO REPOST ALL CHAPTERS AND THAT IT DOES NOT HAPPEN AGAIN.

THANK YOU FOR ANYONE THAT READ AND REVIEWED LAST TIME AND THIS TIME AROUND. MOST PEOPLE DO NOT UNDERSTAND HOW GOOD A FEELING IT IS WHEN A READER ASKS ABOUT A STORY AND WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO IT.

ENJOY!

LMG


	7. Chapter 7

Hello Everyone,

I want to thank everyone for all their kind words and thoughts that were sent to me about my mother. I never expected it and it warmed my heart.

Mom passed away on Monday at 8pm. She slowly fell into a coma and her body just gave out.

I am sorry but I am putting everything on hold for right now. I don't know for how long but I had to at least let you all know.

Your well wishes and prayers were welcomed.

Thank you for all your kind words.

She is now at peace and I will forever remember her that way.

LMG


End file.
